


“I’m sorry..”

by hanmadi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 14:25:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15709038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanmadi/pseuds/hanmadi
Summary: “I’m sorry, I could’ve been better. I want you to be happy, I hope she treats you well.” Jaemin said, then the tears started to stream down his cheeks.





	“I’m sorry..”

Jaemin saw Jeno hanging out with another girl once he entered the said coffee shop. Jeno saw him, but Jaemin quickly turned his back as if he didn’t saw it. Jeno followed him, gave him a backhug.

“Let go.” Jaemin said.

“No. Please.” The only words Jeno could say.

“I’m sorry, I could’ve been better. I want you to be happy, I hope she treats you well.” Jaemin said, then the tears started to stream down his cheeks.

“I love you.” Jeno said, the tears also started to fall from his eyes.

“I promise I won’t be sad, as long as you’re happy.” Jaemin said, giving Jeno back their friendship bracelet.

Renjun, who was standing right not too far from them, finally stepped in.

He slapped Jaemin and gave him a soft, but delicate kiss. Jeno was in shocked.

“Are you out of your mind? You want everyone to be happy despite of you being sad? Wake up, Jaemin! Not everyone deserves your love!” He hugged Jaemin after saying all those things. Both of them are crying, and Jeno just stood there as he doesn’t know what to react.

“Y-you..” Jeno mumbled.

“Yes, I’ve been watching you since the day he fell for you. But I knew it since then that you’re fooling him around, now that he saw it with his own two eyes, I guess it’s time for you two to end this fucking nonsense relationship.” Renjun said, cannot control his anger, he punched Jeno right in the face.

“I’m sorry.” Jeno said.

“Sorry? Is that all you could say after fooling him around in two years? Two damn years Jeno. Get off your ugly face right now. Go!” Renjun yelled.

The people at the coffee shop was shocked as well, Jaemin dragged Renjun out and walked at an area where nobody could see them.

Renjun hugged Jaemin. “I’m sorry that you have to see that, but you won’t believe me.”

Jaemin hugged him back but more tight. “I’m sorry for always leaving you alone, I’m sorry for not believing every words you said.” 

“I love you, and you deserve all the happiness in the world, Jaemin.” Renjun smiled at him.

“And I love you too, and I’m wishing the same thing. Let’s be happy together.” Jaemin replied back.


End file.
